Vehicle drivetrain components, such as motors and drive shafts, may be limited in performance or design as a result of related components such as bearings. Motor weight and drive shaft weight may be reduced in a vehicle through the use of electric motors and lightweight hollow drive shafts. The rotational speed of the hollow drive shaft and speed of the electric motor may be limited by bearing performance of the bearings used to support the drive shafts.